


You, Me, and a Starship

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: What Jim wants.Fictober prompt 16. “I never wanted anything else”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You, Me, and a Starship

“Under the circumstances, I would not object if you wanted her.”

“Who? Gillian? She’s a hitchhiker who knows about whales.”

“I find that I have cause to doubt that pronouncement.

“What? You think I’d lie to you? Spock, I never wanted anything else. I always wanted you and our relationship.

“And a starship.”

“That was a pretty good bonus and it will be again. But a starship is nothing compared to you. For god’s sake, I destroyed the Enterprise to get you back. I love you.”

“Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. You have any doubts though, come directly to me and I’ll clear them up right away.”


End file.
